gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bash
Bash is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and third episode overall. The episode will air on April 8, 2014. This episode will be written by Ian Brennan and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Spoilers Plot *Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Rachel attend a candlelight vigil for a man, Russ, who was the victim of a gay bashing. (He might have been a NYADA student as we've placed the actor in the Guilty Pleasures acting class.) The four sing No One Is Alone in this scene. (See gallery) *Following that dinner, Kurt seems to be walking somewhere alone when he hears a call for help from an alleyway. Kurt notices another guy being attacked, so he runs over to help and Kurt gets hurt. He's hit in the head with what looks like a brick. Source Source 2 Source 3 *During rehearsal a stunt double was used, however in this video it’s Chris. A truck with two guys enters the alley the victim is, they get out and start beating him up. One of the guy calls him “faggot” at the same time Kurt is passing by when he notices. He runs inside, yells “Hey!” and tries to push one of the guys off. He yells something else, but then they start to hit and kick him. The victim runs away while one of the attackers hits Kurt in the head with something. The two get into their truck and drive away leaving Kurt on the ground. Source Source 2 *Blaine and Kurt return to the site of the streetlight memorial for Russ. Source Source 2 Source 3 Scenes *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren and Lea were on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/18) Source *Amber, Kevin, and Lea were on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Kevin filmed a scene where he accidentally runs over a young woman while speeding in his wheelchair. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/20) Source *Amber was on set filming a "pretty heavy scene". However, this could be for New New York. (2/21) Source *Lea was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/21) Source *Three scenes were shot for Glee. However, this could be for New New York. (2/24) Source *Amber was on set filming. However, this could be for New New York. (2/26) Source *Chord, Chris, Darren, and Lea were filming a memorial scene together. (2/25) Source *Chris and Darren were filming a scene together. (2/25) Source *Amber filmed a scene outdoors in the rain. (2/26) Source *Amber and Mike were on set. (2/27) Source Source 2 *Scenes were filmed at a hospital. (2/26 & 2/27) Source *Scenes were filmed at an upscale restaurant. (2/26) Source *Scenes were filmed with music producers and audio engineers. (2/27) Source *Amber filmed three scenes. One of the scenes was with Lea and they were on a couch and wearing pyjamas. (2/27) Source Source 2 *Amber was on set filming a scene. (3/3) Source *Scenes were filmed at an "ethnic" restaurant with "ethnic" waitstaff. (3/3) Source *A scene was filmed at a nice bakery. (3/3) Source *Diner scenes were filmed in the afternoon. (3/3) Source *Glee is filming a large church scene with Mercedes. There is also a large group of Asian tourists in attendance. (3/4) Source *In the evening, a scene with fencers in a Stage Combat Class will be filmed at NYADA. (3/4) Source Source *Amber was on set filming three scenes including one musical number. However, this could be for Tested. (3/4) Source *Chris and Darren were on set. However, this could be for Tested. (3/5) Source Music *Amber was in the studio recording two songs. However, this could be for Tested. (3/3) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Gallery Roberto's.jpg bash bts (1).jpg bash bts (1).png bash bts (2).jpg bash bts (2).png bash bts (3).jpg bash bts (3).png bash bts (4).jpg bash bts (5).jpg bash bts (6).jpg bash bts (7).jpg bash bts (8).jpg bash bts (9).jpg bash bts (10).jpg bash bts (11).jpg bash bts (12).jpg bash bts (13).jpg bash bts (14).jpg bash bts (15).jpg bash bts (16).jpg bash bts (17).jpg bash bts (18).jpg bash bts (19).jpg bash bts (20).jpg bash bts (21).jpg bash bts (22).jpg bash bts (23).jpg bash bts (24).jpg bash bts (25).jpg bash bts (26).jpg bash bts (27).jpg bash bts (28).jpg bash bts (29).jpg bash bts (30).jpg bash bts (31).jpg bash bts (32).jpg bash bts (33).jpg bash bts (34).jpg bash bts (35).jpg bash bts (36).jpg bash bts (37).jpg bash bts (38).jpg bash bts (39).jpg bash bts (40).jpg bash bts (41).jpg bash bts (42).jpg bash bts (43).jpg bash bts (44).jpg bash bts (45).jpg bash bts (46).jpg bash bts (47).jpg bash bts (48).jpg bash bts (49).jpg bash bts (50).jpg bash bts (51).jpg bash bts (52).jpg bash bts (53).jpg bash bts (54).jpg bash bts (55).jpg bash bts (56).jpg bash bts (57).jpg bash bts (58).jpg bash bts (59).jpg bash bts (60).jpg bash bts (62).jpg bash bts (64).jpg bash bts (65).jpg bash bts (66).jpg bash bts (67).jpg bash bts (68).jpg bash bts (69).jpg bash bts (70).jpg bash bts (71).jpg bash bts (72).jpg bash bts (73).jpg bash bts (74).jpg bash bts (75).jpg bash bts (76).jpg bash bts (77).jpg bash bts (78).jpg bash bts (79).jpg bash bts (81).jpg bash bts (82).jpg bash bts (83).jpg female extra?.jpg move to brooklyn.jpg The New York Times!.jpg tumblr_n1o5tbNDs71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1olxeKeA61r4ezfzo1_500.png Burt with fan.jpg Tumblr n1p19bX6fY1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_n1uiw9VEH81r4ezfzo1_500.png Police car.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention